Under my umbrella
by ilovenifflers
Summary: Tony Stark is drowning in emotions so Peter Parker offers a little help, but with an umbrella.


Tony Stark was a heartbreaker. He was a natural at it. It was in his nature. So what did it feel like to have your heartbroken? Well Tony didn't know and frankly he didn't care. Plus, it's not like anyone loved him. At all. However, after the civil war a part of him felt missing. Not just for Rogers, but for the amazing friends and even _family_ he had had ripped from him. Not all of them of course. Vision was somewhere with Wanda in Europe, Natasha somewhere in Japan and Spider-Man was still in New York. Peter Parker. A good looking, intelligent and kind hearted man who saved people's lives daily. Tony's mind was all over the place, so after looking outside he decided to go for a walk.

Peter Parker sighed for what felt the 100th time. Of course, due to his stupid Parker luck he had missed all of the trains to get home. That meant a walk. A 5 mile walk. And he had to carry an umbrella. He walked through the sea of seemingly endless faces. Jeez how many people were out at this time of day, when clouds were forming? Wait...clouds? Again with his stupid Parker luck. Actually, he had an umbrella so it wasn't too bad. As if on cue, Peter felt a drop on his nose and then his mouth. His mouth let out an involuntary sigh for the 101st time today. Putting up his umbrella, Peter walked briskly through the park not even knowing why he was going in the opposite direction of his home.

Tony groaned. He was walking through Central Park when it started raining. It was annoying, but Tony kinda liked it. Mainly because he didn't feel any water, beacause he was drowning. He didn't feel worth anything, he was irrelevant, he was awful at what he did and he was nothing. His mind was crammed with thoughts. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had told him they cared for him. Why couldn't he just end it all now? Why was he scared? He couldn't tell whether it was rain trailing down his face or tears. Water droplets dripped down from every single piece of clothing that clung to his body. So when the water stopped falling on him, he was more than confused.

Ripples shook the water beneath Peter Parker's feet, as he walked through Central Park. He knew that New York would be fine for a wet day and decided to put Spider-Man aside. His senses were all over the place telling him to go to the bridge. _Fine _he thought. Out of all the things he thought it could be, he never thought that it would be a depressed looking Tony Stark. It didn't take long to realise that the red and gold armour wearing hero, did _not _have an umbrella. Knowing he would get drenched, he walked over to the black haired man. Cautiously, (and trying to make as little sound as possible) he lifted the umbrella over Tony's head.

Hazel eyes met chocolate eyes. Peter smiled at Tony, who had his mouth slightly ajar. "Hey Mr Stark. Awful whether huh?" Peter spoke cheerfully.

"Hey Peter. It's not that bad hence why I don't have an umbrella." Tony angrily replied. Of course, Tony knew he had done wrong when Peter backed up a bit, clearly scared of him.

"S-sorry Mr Stark...i just thought you could use an umbrella." Peter snivelled. And as quickly as he came he started to leave, but without his umbrella. It was then Tony realised he was gripping the umbrella handle. What was he doing? He loved this kid and now he had driven him away. Tony didn't realise he was walking to catch up with Peter, but when he realised he sped up.

Peter looked down and snivelled again. What had he done wrong? Why was Tony angry at him again? Why couldn't he be better? Frankly, Peter didn't know the answer and he wasn't sure he wanted too. So, this time he actually walked in the direction of his home, but at a slow pace. He thought he should just give Tony a bit of space and time, but of course none of his plans ever worked. Rain stopped falling on him so he looked up to see a black dome covering his head. He whipping his head around to face whoever was holding the umbrella. "Tony?" Peter enquired gently.

"Hey Peter. I'm sorry that i snapped i just...i just thought you didn't need to be around incase i said something that i couldn't take back, i know i was wrong. So, i'm gonna walk you home" Tony replied, making sure Peter could hear the emotion in his voice. And he did. Peter didn't respond, but simply wrapped his arms around the older male's neck. Tony was a bit taken aback, but soon rested his head in the crook of Peter's neck, while wrapping his arms around the younger man's small frame.

Ripples shook the water beneath Tony Stark's and Peter Parker's feet. Tony and Peter's hands were clasped toghether, so they could both fit under the umbrella. In the 20 minute journey all they talked about was science. Tony always enjoyed it because Peter was so intelligent that Tony didn't have to dumb down phrases for him. It was also the only time anyone would talk to him about something that didn't involve the Avengers, or worse money. Peter gave Tony a small smile. Tony didn't know what it was for, but he smiled back nonetheless.

They were about 5 minutes left until they reached their destination, when the downpour suddenly stopped. Tony took the umbrella down and shook it, accidentally hitting Peter. "Ah jeez. Sorry Peter." Peter simply laughed. Out of nowhere, Tony walked up to the railings of the river and stared out at the sunset. Peter followed suit, but grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong Tony?" Peter enquired gently. Tony just glanced at Peter, his eyes shining with tears.

"Please Peter. Tell me a lie." Tony asked.

"What? I would never do that." Peter replied quickly. Tony just stared at him and Peter could see pleading eyes gaze into his own. Peter really didn't want to, but he would do anything to see Tony smile. Tony sighed as he realised Peter probably didn't have it in him. So when Peter opened his mouth to speak, he didn't expect much.

"I hate you. I don't need you. You're worthless. You're dumb. You're ugly and i never fight for you. I never miss you. You never cross my mind. I could live without you. I never thought about being with you for life. I don't love you."

Tony Stark was at a loss for words. Was this real? Had Peter really lied to him or was that the truth? As if Peter sensed it (which he probably did) he spoke again.

"I'll tell you some truths shall i?" Peter enquired gently. Tony just nodded in disbelief.

"I love you. I need you. You're worth more than the universe can give to you. You're the smartest person i know. You're gorgeous and i always fight for you. I always miss you. I couldn't live a single day without you. I always think about being with you for life. I love you." Peter gazed at Tony with love shining through his eyes. Peter knew he had done wrong. Well he thought he had.

Tony pulled Peter's head towards his and leaned in. Warm lips met his halfway. The soft kiss was the best thing that had ever happened to either of the men. Sparks flew as Tony's tongues trailed across his love's bottom lip and Peter responded, by opening his mouth letting Tony win. Only when air became an issue did they break apart. "P-Peter..." Tony groaned. Peter, just to be a tease, rested his hands on Tony's ass. However, Tony then leaned in and kissed his neck, which Peter had found to be extremely sensitive. A small moan came from Peter and then a grunt when Tony pulled away. Peter did the same.

"Tony, i know people don't appreciate you. Everyone takes you for granted. But i don't because i know how quickly it can all change. I love you and i always will.'' Peter replied fully confident. Tony just smiled and then opened his mouth.

"Peter, i know people think you're just a nerd. They envy you. But i don't because i know how that feels. I love you more than life Peter." Tony replied with the same amount of love. Drops fell on both of their faces. They put the umbrella up just in time before the downpour started.

"So, Peter will you be my boyfriend?" Tony enquired.

"Of course!" Peter replied and then quickly kissed him.

They walked again, but not in the direction of Peter's home, but in the direction of Stark mansion. That was the lovers home together after all. They both knew that if it was raining, they could stand under the other lover's umbrella.


End file.
